Phases
by MikaMckeena
Summary: There a thing called phases that we each must go through to  maybe grow and also make a bound to a person.  Such as it is with  Rukia and Hitsugaya as they also must grow.  These one shots are about them but also about the people around them that help.
1. Laugh

Phases

Type: One Shot types

Anime/Manga: Bleach

Cannons: Rukia and Hitsugaya and others depending on the phase its going

Type: Drama, romance, light humor, angst, growing up, fear, gore, fighting

Rating: Pg-13-17

Songs: Yoshida Brothers - Shamisen Six

Phase 1-Caught in Acts

It was the laugh that caught him off his so called center for the moment, he had just come down to train for a moment under the Store run by that crazy man. Letting the very soul of the blade of his Zanpakuto fill his soul as the chilliness lightly brushed over his skin for the moment. Many might think the cold was something to run from but he of a shinigami impacted this chill maybe to a point of to much. Maybe he had come to reflect his elements to much sense Aizen had come into the picture and a war looming so close in every day.

So why laugh at all?

Echoing off the stones around him it only seemed to echo more, trying to close it out was all those more tiring. Finally as the last storm of it seeped away it just came back in a fit of giggles of the feminine kind. Who in the hell laughed like that? Letting the agony of it just built was not going to help the Taicho of the Tenth in any way. Signing in giving up and letting his mental peace slip away and senses find the very core of this unknown attack of sound.

It tingled along his aura for a moment in the reflection of his own frosty aura but it also seemed to spark playfully like snow falling on the skin. Mostly it was light and strangely not as cold as hit for the moment but maybe like a small kiss of chilled lips. There was only one other ice user like him on this mission as it all added up to the contend energy of one person: Kuchiki Rukia.

Huffing a bit as Hitsugaya scowled in opening his eyes in not being alone down here but to have the younger sister of Byakuya now laughing like some school child only added to the brink of his nerves. If she was down here she should be training and getting ready for the battles yet to come to the shinigami. It might be better to find the so called Snow Princess and give her bit of lip on her actions right now. Emerald eyes narrowing in the adding of laughter for the moment in this place of training as it now seemed to be her personal get away!

"_She needs a good talk_…" thinking a moment as her giggles sought his ear drums in the echoes, "_Or does she not know the weight of this coming war_?"

Oh finding the other shinigami was not to hard down here and it was not like she was trying to even hide her energy at all. Had Rukia been so poorly trained to be so open in her aura? Yet he came on her on the other side near a pool of clear water in seeing the little Kuchiki girl. Hair as black as a ravens wing framed her face in which those lilac eyes sparked in pleasure and pink bloomed on her cheeks in lips pressed in hidden laughter in the same moment. There was nothing battle ready about this girl for moment as his eyes narrowed a bit in finding her also sitting on the ground and looking at her cell phone.

"Something funny Kuchiki Rukia for you to for go training?" he asked coldly in appearing behind Rukia with arms crossed as if normal.

The sound of surprised eep escaped her lips a moment in having the Taicho just pop up out of no where for the moment. Rukia had to grab her cell phone also from hitting the ground in a moment in jumping to feet for the moment in feeling the pure chill of Hitsugaya aura going full force on her back. Looking over as the bangs fell over her face for the moment in also seeing those pure emerald eyes narrow on her and blushing even unfathomable in the moment in being caught in such a moment.

"Hitsugaya -taicho! What brings you down here?" She muttered out, still blushing and hiding the cell phone beyond her back.

He still only narrow his eyes in her trying to hide the damn machine and used shunpo in moments to grab the device from her hands and flip it open to see what was the center of the laughs. It had seemed to be a video of some kind that was of Ichigo of all shinigami. What played out was of him trying to look all noble and trying to kill a hollow in one swing but tripping on a rock of some kind and barrel rolling to a building with his Zanpakuto flying to land just a inch between his legs when he stopped. It was no more then 45 seconds long but had it been put into slow motion for anyone watching.

Rukia blushed as the Taicho looked at video but shock what came next was of him smiling! The so called ice king was smiling even a little or smirking at seeing the young boy failing in such a un-told way! Eyes slight wide all the more in seeing him smile more in looking over the other clips sent to her in her phone. Did she dare make a move?

"Um look under the title "Head beat Taicho.." she spoke delicately in moving to look over his shoulder to also watch the clip, hell it was her phone!

Eying the moments of the female he moved down the list to the one she had listed and eyes even narrowed at the clip played. It was once more of Ichigo but also of Renji in battle and normal setting but odd things kept hitting them in the head in random moments! Adding to the effects was some kind of epic drama music to make it seem all the more humorous. Still it was the sender of the 2 min clip that was the icing on the cake.

"Orihime Inoue sent this? ?" he asked a bit shocked she would even send such a thing.

Smiling a bit in the shock, Rukia winked a bit in the shock; "Hard to believe huh? Turns out she has a talent for getting them in these moments and she's sent a few others which have reach Soul Society by now! Lets just say Renji or Ichigo won't be forgotten…for their odd moments!"

Giggling all the more in the next clips coming out of a drunk Ikkaku letting Yumichika put make up on him as Ichigo was yelling out what colors looked bested for his skin tone. Hitsugaya did not join in laughing but only lightly snorted in the clips and smiled all the more frivolously. Maybe it might be a abnormal picture to find the out going shinigami female in sharing a joke of sorts with the captain of the tenth for a while in over looking the clips of their friends and allies in laughable acts.

Hitsugaya looked away for a moment from the cell to find Rukia only six inches from his own face and a hand lightly holding his left shoulder in sport and viewing the clips. Eyes closed in laughter to be framed by long ashes of black and pale cheeks colored in a rosy shade as she smiled in a ring of light pleasure in being so realized. Blushing a bit, he had only been this close with two other females like this but none of them stirred this sort of spark in his soul for a moment as he was caught in her light laughter coming from the tender throat.

Clasping the cell shut in a moments in feeling this stir, Hitsugaya placed it back in her hands as he moved away and turning his back to her. "We should get back to training …"

Rukia blinked in loosing the laugh but smiling still with a quailed look more on her doll like face to push some hair away. "Yes taicho."

Casting a look back in seeing her smile a bit he went to walk away a moment before saying "When you get more of those clips could you send me some maybe Kuchiki -san?"

Now that was a new one? Hitsugaya seemed to have a sense or humor maybe? Question his own actions for this request, Rukia looked down at her phone and even smiling a bit. "Hai Taicho I can if you want."

Hitsugaya only nodded before once more taking off to leave only a slight question in the shinigami girl a moment in feeling the chill of his own aura lingering in the air but some how it did not seem as cold as before, more like a soft falling snow on the skin if she could cast a detail on it.

"_Wonder how he sounds when he laughs_?" she thought, over looking the clips to send him.

* * *

Notes: Been a while sense I have done anything Bleach or writing wise so I thought a bunch of one-shots would be a good warm up before I hit the home run! These are a bunch of one shots of Rukia and Hitsugaya and the souls around them but it will not always be these two but it will show underlines of them at times.


	2. Glory Mounds

Phases

Type: One Shot types

Anime/Manga: Bleach

Cannons: Rukia and Hitsugaya and others depending

Type: Drama, romance, light humor, angst, growing up, fear, gore, fighting

Rating: Pg-13-17

Songs: Tetris - Techno Remix

Note: Something I forgot to add but this collection of one-shots and such of Hitsugaya and Rukia came from the inspiration Conversing the Dragon by Blackbelt. So you should read it and enjoy and join the HitsuRukia army!

* * *

Phase 2-Glory Mounds!

She could only watch bounce for a moment, in a almost hypnotic movement of waves of silken flesh as the moved from the up and down motion of the woman running next to her and it was the same on the other side as they moved to the beat of the city maybe around the three females as they moved about the park. Feeling almost infancy to their glories mounds to cast a shadowed look down at her own so called valley and signed once more in having to take part of this scene of moving glory mounds.

Some how it had been Matusmoto that had talked to the petite shinigami girl in coming out running with her and Orihime to keep off the pounds. Something about keeping healthy and keeping off the pounds that earth junk food had added to their waist lines. Rukia was strangely not on her weight like it seemed most woman in the living and dead seemed to also come back to talk about when in a group setting. Hell its why she had come to be more with the boys in friends then girls. Why waste hours to days of ones life in keeping off weight when they could be doing other things?

Yet this now running also only came to insight in one thing she lacked unlike her two friends: boobs. Both Matusmoto and Orihime have been give a very heavenly rack by the gods and thought to skip the poor shinigami girl! Had she sinned in someway in a precise life to be made a mockery of like this? Lavender eyes only longing looking down at her own flat chest or mole hills to comparing them to the full on blooming mounds of her friends.

Yep she had very little in the way of the cleavage…damn you boob gods!


End file.
